Лабиринт
by DennaMordSith
Summary: Фанфик основан на Рпг игре по Гарри Поттеру. Все вытекло из моей фантазии и оссниках. Пэрринг Чоу Чанг и Роджер Дэвис. Зайдем в лабиринт чувств, вы заходите и получается духи вашего настроения.


**Авторы: Элль Д. Минати и ****Роджер Дэвис****.**

**Disclaimer: Данное творчество ни в коем случае не ставит своей целью какое-либо принижение литературных заслуг мисс Дж.К.Роулинг. Данное произведение опубликовано в сети Интернет с исключительно некоммерческими целями, все права на мир волшебников и магглов, а также все придуманные Роулинг персонажи принадлежат тем, кому они принадлежат**

**Rating: PG**

**Паринг: Чоу Чанг & Роджер Дэвис**

**Предупреждение: Фик написан мной и Роджером, в подарок Чоу Чанг, моей любимой жене (Аллан Андерсон). ****В феврале 2005 года.**

**Спасибо: ****Драко Малфою**** и мисс ****Панси Паркинсон**** за содействие.**

_**Plot what PLOT!**_

Глаза были 6х9, но сохранив спокойствие отлеветировала сначала Роджа в голубую комнату, уложила, не раздевая в кровать. А после и Алла в оранжевую комнату, уложила не раздевая. Потом отлеветировала Панси в зелёную комнату. Переодела и уложила. Сама ушла в красную комнату и села перед телевизором, смотря страшилки.

Роджер проснулся через некоторое время, посмотрел вверх, и после оглядел комнату, комната в той что он находился была обита синим шёлком, балдахин был царственно тёмно синий, подушки из чистого египетского хлопка. Одеяло лебяжий пух.

- **Интересно где я.** - спросил сам себя Дэв. Встав с кровати подошёл к окну, фонари тускло светили, и вдалеке Роджер увидел сад, зелёные кусты каждый в два метра высотой образовали огромнейший лабиринт. Начал вспоминать как пили, решил осмотреться. Выйдя из комнаты, зашёл в первую дверь там лежала и посапывала Паркинсон, долго незадерживаясь тихо вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь.

Затем зашёл в ещё одну комнату, а там спала, мило уткнувшись в подушку его любовь, Чо Чанг. Роджер подошёл и потрогал волосы девушки, затем лёг рядом и смотрел как та чему-то улыбалась во сне, её волосы чёрные блестящие мягкие, создавали тёмную сторону идеала Инь и Янг. Сверху казалось, что два одинаковых эмбриона уснули в мире океана, и золотых звёзд, комната была наполнена всеми элементами звёздных просторов, и пара именно эта пара так гармонично вписывалась в окружающею обстановку. Полежав рядом со своей сиреной, минут 20 Дэв стал и отправился дальше.

В голове Дэва промелькнула мысль, такое чувство я Алиса иду за кроликом, зайдя в рыжею комнату, думал найти там одного из представителей Висли семейке, но там валялся Алл и спал без задних ног. Дэв вышел и отправился дальше по коридору, остальные комнаты были заперты или пусты.

Вдруг он услышал крик, и направился по звуку. В этой комнате всё было оттенков красного, красные обои экзотика индии, мягкий ковёр, тяжёлые шторы, и неуловимый запах корицы, вот что было этой комнатой. На полу сидела девушка, в зелёном платье, что-то знакомое пронеслось в голове Роджера. Голубое сияние телевизора озаряло помещение и та, сжавшись в комочек, сидела перед магией синего экрана.

Постучавшись в дверь, спросил

**- Можно?**

Девушка обернулась.

Сидела, смотрела ужастик, хорошенько обняв вельветовую подушку. Обернулась на стук, это был Дэвис, закусила губу:

**- Угу.**

Пацан устроился рядом на ковре, Дени протянула такую же подушку.

- **где мы не скажешь?** спросил он

- **у меня дома.** - ответила Ди.

-** ясно, что смотришь**.

- **зе градж, хорошо что ты пришёл, я бы тут сума б сошла**., - ответила Денька и при том моменте когда привидение жены спускалось в разломанном состоянии по лестнице не принуждённо прижалась к ближе сидящему. Дэв сам в том моменте прижался к Ди.

Минуту спустя, понял что это как то странно,

- **Если хочешь садись ко мне?** - сказал он.

Девушка кивнула, и передвинулась, пара как два лотоса сидела и смотрела жутик. Дени была меньше Роджера так что её макушка доходила до губ Дэва.

Роджер обняв Деньку, уже как подушку, смотрел фильм.

Минут через пять Денька пожалела, что вообще затеяла смотреть фильм, а потом пожалела что села, вообще много о чем жалела. Ди уже ни сколько обращая внимания на фильм, так на бабочки в низу живота что уже заплясали в своём дивном танце.

Тепло тела, и его запах, сильные руки касались талии, ей так хотелось прижаться к нему сильнее, и от этих мыслей всё тело напрягалось. Дени опустила голову и закусила губу до крови, чтоб подавить желание.

Сами мысли угнетали, и слабая надежда теплилась в сердце, и от этого девушка менялась в цвете, стала лицом походить на свою комнату.

Роджер заметив что девушка напряглась, спросил:

- **С тобой всё хорошо?**

- **Нет**, - сказала Ди и подняла голову, оказавшись лицом к лицу с парнем. Минуту оба смотрели на друг друга, некая внутренняя борьба происходила и у Роджера и у Дени, ей хотелось пошутить и отодвинуться, ну что то внутри не давало ей сделать этого. Дэв в свою очередь попал в плен зелёных глаз, и понял, что начал тонуть.

По древнему инстинкту предков, Роджер наклонился, и поцеловал губы девушки.

Когда тот поцеловал её, приоткрыла рот, и то, что может и должно было быть невинным поцелуем превратилось в страстное сокрушение барьеров.

Она повернулась к мальчику и, запустив руки в его волосы прижалась к его груди, тот обнял её сзади и яростно целовал.

Вдруг как ножом обрезали канат, канатоходцу, Роджер остановился, и сглотнул. Дико посмотрел на девушку, отодвинулся, в его голове звучал другой голос, другой голос его ждал.

Сквозь шторы, прошёл лучик рассвета, и резанул глаза Дэву, сощурившись Роджер отполз к двери.

- **Я не могу**, - прохрипел он, и как сумасшедший, второпях встал и побежал вдоль по коридору. Куда то далеко прочь от спален.

Дени сидела с закрытыми глазами на полу, по лицу скатилась слеза, губы ещё пылали от поцелуев, были прикушены, а из маленьких ранок текла кровь.

Она открыла глаза, и посмотрела вперёд, на подушке хорошо виднелся чей то след. Протянув руку ощупала одеяло, след ещё хранил тепло и запах кого-то. Чанг захлопала глазами, а после подтянувшись на кровати полусела. Посмотрев вправо увидела что фонари начали тускнеть и золотая заря заполнила тонкой полоской горизонт. На столике рядом, чей то заботливой рукой были уложены следующее вещи: серебряный гребень, такое же зеркальце, пудреница и бесцветная помада. Коробка шоколадных конфет и сливки и кофе в чашке. Всё свежее и горячее, как и положено в магических домах. Рядом лежала аккуратная записка:

- **Милая Чанг, с добрым утром. ****В шкафу можешь выбрать любое из платьев, не беспокойся ты у меня дома**.

В углу красовался след от поцелуя розовой губной помады, и подпись Дени.

Отпив кофе и съев пол шоколадной конфеты, Чанг выползла из-под одеяла, тонкая ножка вначале нашла один шёлковый тапочек, а потом второй.

Найдя ванную, девушка умылась расчесалась и после переоделась, в найденное в шкафу чудесное нежно синее шифоновое платье, сверху накинув кашемировую накидку, одела синий сапоги ковбойского типа, под стать моде. шифон и кашемир плюс сапоги ковбой щас супер в моде

Подойдя к полочке с духами, принюхалась к каждому флакону, и найдя запах под стать ей ушла по коридору в низ в огромную приёмную. По пути останавливалась и смотрела фамильные портреты Минати, и просто некие картины, картины спали, а некоторые были созданы магглами и потому просто не двигались.

Справившись со слезами Дени, выключила телевизор и встав прошла в свою ванную, платье соскользнув на пол, было мгновенно подобрано домовыми, Душ, ванную? прозвучал старый голос эльфа Дринь.

- **Душ пожалуйста, и вы свободны пока**. - Лёгкая перемена в воздухе, Дени смотрела на себя в зеркало, то было не магическое, всё вокруг в её комнате было создано руками магглов, и потайная комната с фотографическими принадлежностями.

- **Пустота,** - прошептала Дени и забралась под водопад капель.

Роджер шёл не спеша, но однозначно поняв, что потерялся в имении Минати.

Где-то вдалеке увидел промелькнувшую фигуру, синее марево далеко вдоль по галерее каких то картин.

Побежав туда к фигуре, прошептал - **Вот блин, угораздило же потеряться**, - при этом слабо надеялся, что это не Минати.

Чанг дойдя до дверей холла, увидела домовиков, она указала на двери и те открылись, в этот момент в дальнем конце зала появился запаханный Дэв. Чанг, не видя последнего, вышла на улицу.

Солнце почти встало, но серые тучи закрывали его, и поэтому иллюминация была как при вечере. Чанг обернулась, везде были цветы от экзотических до простых, все цветы выкладывались в дивной мозаике и напоминали дракона и гипогриффа, вспомнив что на расчёски и на зеркальце она видела именно такой же знак поняла что это герб Минати.

Дорога были усыпана мелким гравием, и ответвления белого песка шли подобно веткам дерева, пройдя по одной такой, Чанг зашла в лабиринт. На кустах были развешены мелкие и большие кристаллы, некоторые можно было открыть и из них шёл аромат. Отец Дени занимался парфюмерией, мама и сестра Чанг, обожали запахи этого старого известного магазина. Чо стало любопытно, и она прошла в глубь.

Тем временем Роджер, увидел что это Чанг, и она заходит в лабиринт побежал за ней. Чо обернулась и увидела Роджера, он ей махал и что то кричал, но та азартно улыбнулась и только засмеялась и крикнула - **Догоняй**.

Смех Чанг вплёлся в воздух, она бежала по белому песку. В сознании девушки промелькнула мысль, что она была одурманена. Но мысль быстро улетучилась как запах сгоревших листьев на ветру.

Когда Роджер зашёл в сад, он повиновался магии лабиринта, и бессознательно побежал за смехом. Яркие огни кристаллы, смешанные ароматы, то в начале напоминали о детстве, то будоражили сознание экстремальными фантазиями.

Дени выползла из душа, мокрая но не злая. Укутавшись в полотенце, одела нижнее бельё и свой любимый розовый халат. Высушив волосы, вышла из комнаты и отправилась проверить кто спит, а кто нет. Комната Чанг была пуста, Панси и пушка не разбудит, Алл спал без задних ног.

Войдя в комнату, легла под одеяло на другой конец кровати от мальчика. Она грелась его теплом, и ей очень не хотелось быть одной.

Чо бежала по белому песку, но все её чувства говорили что она летела. Свет из-за туч то падал на землю водопадом блеска, то исчезал и мир наполнялся серо-голубым туманом.

Её рука пробегала по зелёным кустам, подушечки пальцев касались нежных лепестков, пыльца на лепестках въедалась в кожу. Чанг начала замечать, что чем дальше она убегала от входа, тем сильнее кристаллы светились внутренним светом, и на кустах появлялось всё больше цветов. Впереди она увидела хрустальное строение, но подойдя ближе она поняла это такой вид камня, прочный но прозрачный.

Сделав первый шаг, он побежал вслед за Чоу. С огромных кустов летели белые лепестки соцветий, придавая коже девушки еще большую белизну. Путаясь в ее волосах, цветы казались полупрозрачным перламутром на фоне сажи локонов. Проводя кончиками пальцев по зеленой листве, Чоу смеялась, и ее смех заполнял весь сад, разносился неслышным эхом во все концы лабиринта. Улыбаясь, он бежал за ней, каждый раз когда она поворачивалась, чтобы еще громче засмеяться, его била в сердце какая-то тупая боль, переходящая по всему телу языками огненного пламени. Завороженный, он останавливался на доли секунд, замирал, глядя на изящность ее движений, но вновь бежал, пытаясь поймать летящую ткань платья.

- **Словил.** - ровным, но в тоже время нежным голосом произнес Роджер, касаясь ее рук.

Чо подалась вперёд, скромно потупив взгляд,

- **Ведь говорил что не сбежишь** - Чанг игриво улыбнулась оттолкнула юношу, устремила свой взгляд на Роджера, отбежав на несколько шагов от него, была снова поймана, и прижата спиной к камню беседки.

Лицо Роджера выражало теплоту чувств и подлинное счастье. Чоу подняла ресницы и с них, словно искрами, вспорхнула ввысь пыльца цветов, оставив лишь редкий жемчужный пепел. Ее медовые губы расплылись в блаженной улыбке. В зеркале ее глаз отражалось рассветное небо, то темное и глубокое, то с каждой секундой все чаще и чаще пронизываемое лучами утреннего солнца. Она закрывала глаза от света, каждый раз чувствуя лучи звезды на своем теле. Опять стало темно, словно серо-голубой туман окутал все вокруг, каждый миллиметр.

Его рука потянулась к бледно-розовой щеке, но остановилась в сантиметре от нее лишь чтобы почувствовать тепло, исходящее изнутри. Он наклонился и вдохнул ее аромат, несравнимый ни с чем другим, неописуемый, вобравший в себя все прекрасные запахи, что были так близки его сердцу.

Её кисти нашли его, она смотрела и слушала каждое слово Дэва. С каждым словом она становилась всё серьёзнее и серьёзнее.

- **Ты ведь знаешь**. - шептал он и его дыхание щекотом ласкало ее обнаженные шею и плечи.

-** Уже давно надо мной, как в дымке витает образ, который ведет меня всегда. Его тепло и свет пробуждают от дурмана. И когда он отдаляется, я чувствую пустоту и тоску, которые сжимают меня, превращая в пустоту**. - Еле скользнув по ее щеке, поднимает голову и их глаза встречаются, сплетаясь томным взглядом.

- **Я живу чужим без тебя. Стрелки часов недосчитываются чисел, когда я жду встречи с тобой. Мир кружится и время течет, но без меня. Я отброшен в сторону, когда теряю тебя из виду**. - он не чувствовал никакой дрожи, никакого волнения, все вокруг казалось растворяющимся. Кроме ее взгляда.

- **Ты ведь знаешь**. - остановился, но тут же продолжил.

-** Земля под ногами, она зыбка, в любой момент может разверзнуться и уронить. Но любовь - то чувство, которое никогда не позволит этому совершиться**.- Веки дважды дрогнули.

- **Я люблю тебя. Не мне решать глупо ли это, по-ребячески или нет, но я откроюсь тебе лишь только. Остальное не в моей власти** - закрыл глаза.

- **Знай.** - Прильнул к ней головой. Губы почти соприкасались, но он так и не осмеливался преодолеть эти миллиметры. Не от страха, нет, что-то другое внутри связывало, сковывало от последнего движения. Роджер открыл глаза и заглянул в бездну нефритовых зрачков. От такого сладкого дыхания исходившего из ее губ, его веки прикрывались, но тут же при следующем вдохе он чувствовал жажду, которую мог утолить только ее взгляд и вновь маняще смотрел в глаза. _Скажи это и я взлечу с тобой на руках. Так хочу в небо, где мы будем бесконечно свободны._ Он почти чувствовал вкус её уст, этот сладкий, но в то же время терпкий и соблазняющий. Его ладонь лежала между холодным камнем беседки и гладким сукном платья Чоу. Мир словно замер. Он стоял, прижавшись к ней, не зная как будет дальше и лишь наслаждался ее прекрасными глазами, которые бегали по его лицу в поисках мыслей и слов.

Первый раз, Чо осознала что не знает своих чувств к Роджеру, какие они, любит ли она его, а если нет.

_А если нет?_

- **Я люблю тебя**, - сорвалось с уст Роджера, и как тяжелый плод упал на землю.

Чанг смотрела в глаза Дэву, она металась в себе как птица в клетке, но вдруг что-то ясное и однозначное пронзило её сознание,

- **Милый**, - прошептала Чанг, её рука взметнулась в верх, и приласкалась к щеке Дэва, минута другая, и слово родилось само собой, - **любимый**.

Камень беседки стал нагреваться, откуда-то из недр земли послышался звон хрустальных колоколов. Свет кристаллов всё увеличивался и камень беседки всё нагревался.

Чанг прильнула к Дэвису, и нежно коснулась его губ. Сзади что-то взорвалось и бесконечный свет залил весь лабиринт.

Алл открыл глаза, и посмотрел вперёд. Два изумрудных почти кошачьих глаза, наблюдали за ним.

- **Привет**, - прошептала Дени. - **Как ты?**

- **Привет**, - сказал очумелый Алл, - **я ещё сплю?**

- **Не знаю тебе решать, если ты спишь, что я делаю в твоём сне, а если не спишь что я делаю в твоей постели. Выбирай?**

- **Тогда я буду спать.**

- **Спи, только обними меня.**

Алл распростёр руки и, обняв девушку, уткнулся носом в плечо. Прохладные волосы пахли слишком вызывающе и сон уже не приходил.

-** Значит, я не сплю, и тогда вопрос, почему ты тут?**

Она повернулась, глаза были закрыты, прошептала

- **Мне одиноко**.

Аллан тронул скулу Дени, и та открыла глаза, в зелёном хаосе стояли слёзы. Алл сощурил глаза, настороженно спросил:

- **А ну рассказывай что случилось**.

Минут через пять, два подростка сидели на кровати. Алл сделав умное лицо слушал рассказ Дени, о том что случилось. Когда та закончила, выдавил:

-** Да, глупо получилось, во всём виноваты гормоны. Не переживай, это не так страшно**, - _хотя конечно Роджер должен извиниться, так сказать за своё поведенье_, - Подумал Алл.

- **Ты так считаешь**, - улыбнулась Ди, и мгновенно повеселев, бросилась и обняла друга. -** Спасибо, ты меня успокоил**.

Вдруг ослепительный свет ворвался в комнату, залил всё и принёс ощущение любви.

Глаза Дени стали 6х9,

- **КАПЕЦ!!** - Резко соскочив с кровати, Дени бросилась к окну.

Столб света прямо по середине сада, сначала ушел верх как взрыв, а после стал увядать, рассеиваясь кремовым туманом над поместьем.

Дени повернулась к Аллу, тот недоумённо смотрел на неё.

- **Что, что это было!** - Дени приложила пальчик к губам, что конечно означало тихо.

- **Сейчас всё объясню, я быстро никуда не уходи**. - И выскочила из комнаты.

Алл подошел к окну и смотрел на увядания света.

Дени вбежала в комнату, кого то проклиная, начала искать одежду, найдя тренировочный костюм быстро надев, и захватив с собой кеды, добежала до Алла,

- **Пошли**.

Секунду он стоял бездвижным, но длилась она невероятно долго. Роджер утопал в чувствах. Казалось, что миллионы потоков опутывают Чоу и его, пронизывают и заполняют все без остатка, сближая и объединяя их в одно целое.

Он зажмурил глаза еще сильнее и обеими руками прикоснулся к ярко-розовым щекам Чоу. Прижался к ее губам, и они раскрылись как бутон алой розы. Огонь, разгоравшийся внутри, накалял его уста до предела и они казались горячими, как лава. Сплетение губ и рук переросло сплетением сердец. Загоревшись от света, вспыхнули языками пламени и в один момент упали на землю. Волна из песка разбилась о спину Роджера и мелкие песчинки укрыли их, несенные ветром.

Минут через десять оба были внизу. Дени надев кеды, приготовилась к бегу:

-** Не отставай**, - крикнула она Аллу и побежала в глубь сада. Кристаллы все потухли в воздух был полон новым ароматом, хорошо зная дорогу к машине Дени продвигалась с завидной скоростью, однако останавливалась и оглядывалась на Алла, тот спокойно поспевал за ней.

Дойдя до середины, увидела Чанг и Дэвиса на песке, беседка почти погаснув, искрилась радугой цветов.

Посмотря на пару, и увидев что те просто в обмороке направилась к беседке, зайдя она посмотрела на хрустальный флакон, висевший в эпицентре света, жидкость в нём была слишком прозрачна, - **Чистая** - прошептала Ди.

Аккуратно приподняв закупорку, вдохнула воздух. На душе повеселело и разлилось огнём чувство, моментально закрыв сосуд, взяла его в руки.

Выйдя из беседки, увидела как Алл приводил пару в чувство Чанг и Роджер открыли глаза. Их руки были сплетены, - Красиво - пронеслось в голове Ди.

- **Так что это было!** - с нетерпением сказала Алл и обернулся.

Дени сев на песок, поставила сосуд рядом.

-** Это машина моего отца, машина в которую вплели магию мои предки. Каждый кто заходит в сад подается чарам, и эмоции что бурлят на поверхности человека собираются воедино. Вы только что произвели на свет вот это**, - приподняла в руках флакон, - **это то что вы чувствуете к друг другу выражено в аромате**.

**- Мне надо было вас предупредить, но я не думала, что вы побежите первым делом в сад**, - всё это время пыталась не смотреть на Роджера, в сердце тупо колола боль.

Вы оба были одурманены магией предков, так что-то что вы боялись но хотели сказать друг другу давно, выплеснулось в то что вы видели мгновения назад.

Алл посмотрел на беседку, та снова загоралась внутренним светом, Алл потрогал плечо Дени,

-** А что теперь это адская машина хочет от нас?** - указательным пальцем направлял в сторону беседки.

Не поворачиваясь, Дени ответила:

- **Это производит новый аромат, мой аромат.** - зная машину, просто сидела и смотрела в песок, Чанг взяла сосуд и дала понюхать его Роджеру -

- **Можно мы заберём это себе?** - спросила она у Дени.

Ди подняла взгляд,

- **Я спрошу у отца, но я уверенна, он разрешит вам назвать ваш аромат и дать 10 с продаж**.

В это время машина, взорвалась туманом, белый густой холодный, слегка колющий, дымкой заволок лабиринт, и спустя мгновение, всё стало нормальным вновь, а с неба повалили хлопья снега.


End file.
